


Crew

by Rivulet027



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [8]
Category: Leverage, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Interviews, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, POV Lisa Snart, Past Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Lisa interviews to join Leverage.





	Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Leverage or DC. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for fandomweekly amnesty for the prompt Interview and for the 100 fandoms prompt belong.

Lisa slides into the booth easily and begins perusing the menu. A telephone ringing and being answered by the guy behind the bar catches her attention briefly, is noted, and then shifted to her periphery. She’s aware of it, just incase it becomes a danger, but she isn’t focused on it. Her brother would’ve sat back in amusement, watching Eliot Spencer standing behind a bar, a rag over one shoulder, and a hand on his hip as he argues the merits of different cheeses with someone over the phone. Mick would’ve already gotten them all sandwiches and beer, perfectly picked out to their preferences. Except neither of them are here. Her brother is dead and Mick is with the people who got Len killed. Mick didn’t tell her everything, but she could see the guilt on his face and chose not to ask.

She’s toyed with the idea of going legitimate before, but if she’s going to change it has to be for herself, not for a cute geek with technological inclinations. Still, opportunities like Leverage don’t come along often and she’s always worked better with a crew. As much as she wants to be built for solo work, she’s not.

Parker slides into the seat across from her before placing a sandwich in front of her. Mick would have been salivating over the sandwich and probably trying to figure out how it was made. Len would be attempting to be impassive, but after he’d have told both her and Mick how thrilled he was to meet Parker.

“Golden Glider,” Parker greets.

“Parker.”

Parker’s calculating look seems to melt away at her name, at the respect in Lisa’s tone. Lisa knows her own reputation and she knows how much sway her brother’s name can give her, but she knows Parker’s reputation. 

“So why do you want to join my crew?” Parker asks.

“Right to the point,” Lisa lets her amusement show on her face before she takes a sip of the coffee she’s brought with her. She wets her lips. This is the first time she’ll have to say this out loud. “My brother was putting a crew together, but then he got an offer he couldn’t refuse. So, my crews been disbanded.”

Parker’s eyes light up with interest. Parker’s crew is looking for a grifter and a thief. Lisa is both, but most people think she’s the grifter, Len is the mastermind/thief, and Mick is the hitter. Parker’s reputation as a thief is renowned, but she’s now the mastermind of her crew. Lisa knows they’ve had a few other people join and leave.

“My brother’s not available. I hope that won’t be an issue.”

“I’m not interviewing your brother,” Parker says.

Lisa suddenly wish Parker was because that would mean Len and Mick would be here with her, that she wouldn’t be doing this alone. 

“My brother’s dead and my brother in law is still with their last crew.” Lisa isn’t usually this honest, but she can see that Parker understands what she’s saying. Lisa isn’t just looking for a new crew, she’s looking for a new family, and Leverage has a reputation. 

There are a few more questions, but Lisa isn’t surprised when Parker asks, “Could you be ready for a job this weekend?” 

Lisa is surprised at how the words ease the tension that’s been coiling inside of her since Mick showed up at her apartment with a haunted look on his face.


End file.
